Harry's new job
by cutiepie552
Summary: Harry has settled down with Hermione, and they have two kids. Hermione is an award winning author, and Harry has just started a job as a teacher at Hogwarts. Ron is also married, and has a child, but the second one is causing problems.
1. Chapter 1

Harry's new job.  
Chapter 1  
  
A new term had started, the first years poured in, and the hall went quiet beneath the enchanted ceiling. Professor McGonagall placed the three legged stool down and placed the old sorting hat, which was now more patches than original cloth, and the seam opened and it sang his little song about respect and so on.  
"I shall call your names in alphabetical order," McGonagall called to the first years, "You shall come forth, I'll place the hat on your head sit and wait for the decision, then go to the table designated.Sophie Aasaph." A little girl came forward she was obviously shaking. Seconds after the hat was on her head it called: 'Hufflepuff'. McGonagall called through more names they went to their tables and were greeted by family and friends.  
"Serena Potter," a child came forward Harry gave a smile and roared loudly when the hat called out: 'Gryffindor'. The child went and sat at the Gryffindor table, she beamed at the staff table and Harry winked at her.  
"Congratulations Harry, your little girl.in Gryffindor." Professor Dumbledore whispered to him.  
"Thank you." Harry beamed down at the students many children of his fellow classmates. Cho Chang's son sat at the Ravenclaw table and Draco Malfoy's son sat at the Slytherin table. He had been a teacher there for two years; he had taken over Snapes job, after he disappeared. Dumbledore was older than ever as was McGonagall, but there were rumours of both of them retiring the end of this year.  
After he had finished Hogwarts his Aunt and Uncle kicked him out of the house, Harry went to live with Ron for a while and then they found a flat, he, Ron and Hermione moved into the little flat together and Ron was soon working in the Ministry and found a wife and moved out to live with her. Harry and Hermione soon settled down and got married, they had a daughter, Serena, and had just had a little boy, Hagrid Potter. Hermione was an author writing books about all sorts of things she found interesting. Harry had been unemployed until Dumbledore had asked him to work at Hogwarts. Harry was now 31 and was very proud when his little girl received her letter, the three of them went to Diagon Alley as soon as they could and Harry bought her a cat it was black with silver streaks Serena called her Lightning she was very attached to it.  
Harry looked down at her again, she was talking to a red headed child, Harry knew him it was Robert Weasley, Ron's son. Suddenly Dumbledore rose and tapped his golden goblet,  
"Welcome to Hogwarts first years."He said his usual speech, "Let the feast begin." Each gold plate and bowl was filled with rice or chicken or any thing you could imagine. Each goblet filled and re-filled, each plate attacked by hungry students. Harry ate food rapidly with a happy heart. Hogwarts made Harry's life great and seeing his daughter there made it even better. Students loved him, and were glad to see the back of Snape where ever it was. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3  
  
"Hi sweetie.look who's here." Hermione was at the kitchen table and Ron was sitting opposite her. They both had a cup of tea.  
"Hi Ron, hi sweetie," Harry sat down and Hermione poured him a cup of tea. "They're both in Gryffindor, they were talking away; they'll be great friends. Cho Chang has a son, in Ravenclaw and can you believe it Draco Malfoys has a daughter! In Slytherin of course, they're both spitting images of they're parents."  
"Draco has a daughter that's a sight to see." Ron looked at Harry while talking.  
"I've seen it," said Hermione "I went shopping the other day and there he was and his wife. He's just as rude as he was in school. Look it is Mrs. Potter the school brainiac, that's what he said to his wife. His daughter kept laughing."  
"Who's his wife?" Ron asked "Which poor soul?"  
"Millicent Bulstrode," Hermione laughed the others joined her with a good laugh. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Hi sweetie.look who's here." Hermione was at the kitchen table and Ron was sitting opposite her. They both had a cup of tea.  
"Hi Ron, hi sweetie," Harry sat down and Hermione poured him a cup of tea. "They're both in Gryffindor, they were talking away; they'll be great friends. Cho Chang has a son, in Ravenclaw and can you believe it Draco Malfoys has a daughter! In Slytherin of course, they're both spitting images of they're parents."  
"Draco has a daughter that's a sight to see." Ron looked at Harry while talking.  
"I've seen it," said Hermione "I went shopping the other day and there he was and his wife. He's just as rude as he was in school. Look it is Mrs. Potter the school brainiac, that's what he said to his wife. His daughter kept laughing."  
"Who's his wife?" Ron asked "Which poor soul?"  
"Millicent Bulstrode," Hermione laughed the others joined her with a good laugh. 


End file.
